Since resin compositions used in automobile exterior materials and the like are exposed to strong ultraviolet radiation outdoors and subjected to high temperatures during summer time, such resin compositions are likely to be deteriorated. Therefore, these resin compositions are required to be stabilized with a hindered amine compound, an ultraviolet absorber or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a resin composition in which a hindered amine compound and a benzoate compound are used in combination. Patent Document 2 discloses that a preferred resin composition is obtained using a combination of a hindered amine compound and a benzotriazole compound.